Love, Blood, and Cigarrettes
by antidoesfanfiction
Summary: She hated him as much as he couldn't stand her. They couldn't possibly be more different Soon however, these to will come together on a very fateful night.
1. Chapter 1

An R&R FanFic

An R&R FanFic.

She hated him. He couldn't stand her. They were even voted 'Most likely to kill each other before graduation'. Little do these two know is that they're soon to become Degrassi's most oddball couple after on fateful night.

I don't own anything!

**After a very dark time in Sean Cameron's life, he finally decides to return to Degrassi after what seemed like an eternity of a wait. When he returns to his old town, it's around 1 am. With only a book bag full of stuff, Sean decides to walk the streets for a while, smoking a cigarette. **

As he walks around the town he abandoned, Sean reminisces on some old things. The good and the bad ones. He keeps thinking of Emma and kissing her, holding her in his arms. Sean soon discovers that he's not the only one up at this hour. He can hear someone walking, he could feel their eyes on him. Turning around, wishing for the person to be Jay or Emma, Sean realizes it's who he least expects.

"…Ellie, what're you doing out at this time?" he asks curiously, walking near her.

"Sean, you're back…" the shocked redhead murmurs barely.

"Yeah, and um, there's something I wanted to talk to you about El." Sean says a little timidly.

If anything, Sean didn't want to hurt Ellie. At the same time, he couldn't shun her and leave her clueless. Sean couldn't help but have the need for Emma. But at the same time, he had to do this the best way he could and just hope that she'd understand.

"What for?" Ellie asks, afraid of the outcome of their conversation. In her heart, Ellie knew what Sean was going to say.

"Walk with me." Sean says, grabbing Ellie's hand.

"Ellie, I love you…But I—"

"Please don't say it. Just don't. I knew this was coming and I've dreaded it forever." Ellie interrupted.

"El, I'm sorry." Sean says comfortingly, looking at the moist ground that they walked on.

"Sean, don't be. I knew it the day that you left that it was over for us." Ellie said with a slight smile.

"El, you okay?" Sean checks, still holding her hand.

"I'm fine, believe me." She replied.

The two continued to walk, having nostalgic memories and laughing at some of them. They were still holding hands. Eventually, Sean decided to walk Ellie back to her home that she shared with Marco.

"Catch you later El." Sean said, releasing her hand.

"Goodbye Sean." Ellie said back, grabbing her key out of her pocket to get back inside the building.

Before going inside, Ellie turned around and saw that Sean was still standing there to make sure she walked inside. She quickly ran back to him and kissed him on his soft lips. He wanted to speak after it but she'd put a finger over his lips.

"Last kiss." She smiled and he smiled too. 


	2. Hello

Jay Hogart woke up and next to him laid another one of his one night stand victims

Jay Hogart woke up and next to him laid another one of his one night stand victims. He left her lying there and rushed out his room. Someone was in the house and he could sense it. When he hurried on some clothes and made it to the living room his eyebrow raised with surprise at the male sitting on his couch watching TV and smoking a cigarette.

"Cameron, you finally decided to come back, eh?" he said coolly even though his face said otherwise.

"Yup, I got bored. So I'm back." Sean answered just as casual.

"Cool man, so you still chasin' after your little redhead?" Jay questioned, flopping down in a chair.

"No man. You watched after her though like I said?" Sean responded with another question.

"Whatever man, she can take care of herself. Not a baby like Greenpeace." Jay answered jokingly.

Sean gave him an angry look even though he knew Jay wasn't serious.

"Dude, relax. You know I'm joking." Jay assured him. "So we hangin' today or what?"

"Nah man. I've gotta talk to Emma." Sean shook his head.

"This Greenpeace girl must be a real animal in the sack to have you this whipped." Jay laughed at his own joke.

"Shut up Jay." Sean said firmly.

"Sorry man." Jay sighed.

The room grew awkward and quiet for a minute. Neither knew what to say at the time. But hey, they were guys! They didn't always need something to talk about.

"You still with Alex man?" Sean finally asked to break the silence.

"Nah man. She went all gay on me now. Guess some of Marco rubbed off on her during that stupid election." Jay sighed. "So I'm back to the single life dude."

"Cool I guess." Sean added. He looked at the microwave clock in the kitchen. It was almost 1 pm. "I gotta go. Catch you later man." With that, Sean hopped up and left after disposing of his cigarette.

Ellie Nash woke up but didn't get out of bed. She looked at her clock that read one eleven in the afternoon. Her head had ached from hanging out with Alex and Paige on the previous night. It wasn't an extreme hangover but it was definitely a hangover she was facing. But wait—was Sean really back in town? Did she really walk around in a t-shirt and slippers at God-knows-when in the morning with her suppose to be beloved?

Even if she did, this meant that Sean wasn't in love with Ellie, but with Emma Nelson. Just thinking about it made Ellie's head hurt even more. The thought of Emma in Sean's arms made Ellie also ache with jealousy and even a hint of anger. Why couldn't he love her the way she loved him? This was something Ellie just couldn't understand.

"Ellie, are you dead or what?" Marco asked, approaching her closed door.

She pulled the covers and pillows over her head quickly before Marco could enter her room that blared with Avril Lavigne tunes.

"Ellie, come on. _You're _never asleep this late ever." He said, pulling the covers off of his best friend.

"Marco, I'm hibernating!" Ellie whined.

"You've hibernated for almost forever now! Even Alex beat you waking up today!" Marco complained, sitting down on Ellie's black and white sheeted bed.

"Fine, I'll get up. Just give me a few more minutes." Ellie begged softly.

"El, you okay? I've never seen you like this before." Marco wondered curiously, stroking Ellie's red hair.

"Marco I'm fine. I just got a little wasted last night with Alex and Paige. I'm fine." Ellie lied, looking up at Marco who was obviously concerned for her.

"El you are such a bad liar. Honestly, tell me what's wrong. Your mom okay?" Marco begged.

"No, my mom's fine. It's just that…" she began, reaching out a hand and pausing the sound of Avril Lavigne's wailing on her stereo, "Sean's back in town."

"El that's great! I thought you loved him?" Marco smiled a little, waiting for Ellie to continue on.

"I do. But he doesn't." Ellie turned over, burying her face in a pillow.

"What do you mean? He doesn't even care anymore?" Marco questioned, still not fully understanding what Ellie had exactly meant.

"No, he's not _in _love with me. He's in love with Emma." Ellie confessed, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"Ellie you'll be okay. I promise, you just need some time to cope. And what better way to cope than with your best friends, minus Paige." Marco explained, continuing to stroke her hair.

"You seriously think so Marco? I mean it all seems so…Unreal." Ellie sighed, finally deciding sitting up.

"Trust me El, I know. It's hard but I promise you'll be fine now come on and get up already!" Marco pleaded, shaking Ellie like a rag doll.

"Okay, okay Marco! Fine, I'll get up." Ellie declared, finally getting out of her bed. Marco stood up with her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Marco." Ellie half-smiled, biting at her bottom lip.

"Anytime El. Oh, and me and Palex are goin' down to The Dot. You meetin' us there?" Marco said once he was out of her room.

"Sure." Ellie promised, closing her door after Marco vanished away.

"Okay Marco—for you I will." She said to herself as she looked for something to wear.

"Jay, where are you baby?" a female voice called from his room.

"Living room!" he called to her.

A few seconds later, a girl emerged wearing a dirty pink belly shirt that showed off her navel piercing, some decent blue jeans that had seen better days and a raggedy pair of white tennis shoes. Sure enough, anyone could tell that they were the clothes she'd worn on the previous night.

"Slut…" Jay murmured under his breath when he looked at her.

"You gonna call me tonight baby?" the girl asked as she approached him.

Not wanting her to come any closer, Jay hopped up and headed for the door, causing her to follow after him. "Yeah, I'll call you." He lied convincingly.

"Okay." She said, kissing him. "Bye."

And with that, the raggedy girl opened the front door and left quickly.

"Nope." Jay closed the door behind her, laughing to himself.

Looking at the time, Jay noted that it was one thirty. "Mr. Cameron's just earned himself a Degrassi-style welcome back party." He said excitedly as thoughts began to form in his head.


	3. Revive Me

"Paige, Alex, and Marco—Guys, what's up

"Paige, Alex, and Marco—Guys, what's up?" Spinner greeted when the three walked in The Dot looking very chummy. He was at the counter chatting it up with Jimmy and Craig.

"Hey guys." Marco and Palex greeted, all sitting at the counter with the rest of the crew.

"Wow, aren't you guys missing someone?" Craig said, noticing that Ellie wasn't present.

"Well, El sorta got wasted with me and Alex last night so she woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Paige responded, putting an arm around Alex.

"Whoa, Ellie, wasted?" Spinner raised an eyebrow in shock.

"Well yeah." Paige nodded.

"Did Ellie _know_ she was getting wasted?" Jimmy questioned.

"The better question is, are you sure it was _Ellie_?" Craig added.

"Yes, it was Ellie! We sorta told her to let her hair down for a while and learn to have fun." Alex explained.

"Well surprise, surprise." Spinner shook his head.

"So she's not hanging out today?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, she is. She finally decided to wake up about thirty minutes ago. So she should be here in a sec." Marco explained.

"Whoa, someone's got the hots for Ms. Nash I see." Paige observed, looking at Jimmy.

"Come on Paige, you know I'm still with Hazel. Ellie's my friend so I'm just curious as all." Jimmy said defensively.

"Okay, relax hon. I'm just taking notes." Paige smiled.

"So you guys heard about Sean coming back?" Craig asked.

"So I hear." Alex nodded, along with Paige.

"And Jay's throwing a party at their place tonight at 8. You guys gonna go?" Spinner added on.

"I didn't know there was a party." Marco confessed.

"I didn't either." Paige said. "So are we gonna go?" She looked at Marco and Alex, awaiting their answers.

"I don't know, maybe we will. How 'bout you Marco?" Alex said finally.

"I uh, guess so." He said.

**That's when Ellie walked in The Dot with a blank look on her face. Her eyes wandered the place, looking for Marco and Palex. **

"Hey, El, over here!" Craig called to her.

She smiled slightly and made her way over to where Craig and the others were sitting. "Hi guys."

"Hey Ellie." The three guys, besides Marco said in response.

"So, El, Jay's throwin' a party for Sean bein' back in town tonight at 8. You gonna make an appearance?" Craig asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I have stuff to do." She lied.

"What's wrong El? Don't wanna see your love puppet all of a sudden?" Spinner joked.

"He's not my _'love puppet'_ and it's not him. I just might be busy tonight." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Aw, come on hon. It's wouldn't be a real party unless _all _of Sean's friends and his _girlfriend_ were there with him." Paige tried to change her mind.

**I'm not his girlfriend! **Ellie wanted to say, but it made her feel worse on the inside. "Um, I still don't know. I'll try, I guess." She lied.

"Well then it's settled. We'll meet you guys at Jay and Sean's place tonight." Craig and Spinner concluded.

**Sean stood at Emma's front door and before he knocked, put his cigarette out. Then, he knocked a few times. After about two minutes, someone approached the door on the other side and opened it. **

"Manny, hey is—"

"Sean, you're back! I don't believe it! Em, come here!" Manny screeched blissfully.

"Sean, you're back! Oh my God, I missed you so much!" Emma ran to the door, giving her suppose –to-be ex a giant hug and on the verge of tears.

"I missed you too." He said in her ear, not releasing her. After all the months without Emma, Sean finally felt whole like he did when they were together.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave you two. Sean I'm so glad you're back." Manny smiled, walking away from the door.

"So, how have you been? Does Ellie know you're back?" Emma questioned as Sean loosened his grip on her.

"Um, yeah, she knows." Sean said nervously.

"Sean what's wrong? Is Ellie okay? Do you wanna come in?" Emma asked quickly.

"Ellie's fine. It's just that…We broke up." Sean sighed slightly, staring in Emma's blue eyes.

"Sean, what happened?" Emma asked, her eyes slightly widening.

"Nothing, I just need you to come with me." He pulled her by her arm.

"Okay, Sean where are we going?" Emma wondered out loud.

"Don't worry about it. Look, I broke up with Ellie for a reason." Sean half-explained as he and Emma took off in his car.

"Okay?" she wanted him to continue on.

"Emma, I 'm still in love with you." He finally admitted.

"Sean, I…I still love you too." Emma smiled.

"That whole time I was gone…All I could focus on was how _not _to hurt Elle and make up with you at the same time." Sean almost closed his eyes though he was still driving.

"So is Ellie okay?" Emma questioned thoughtfully.

"I think so. Ellie's pretty tough." Sean nodded.

"That's true. I really hope she's okay. So how are you?" Emma asked a little awkwardly.

"I'm fine; just tryin' to get use to things around here again." Sean sighed after parking his ride.

"Well there have been some changes." Emma said with honesty.

There was her 'fling' with Jay, Jay and Alex breaking up, Alex deciding that she was gay, then forming an actual relationship with Paige, thus creating Palex.

There was so much for them to catch up on, but Emma didn't really care right now. She was just happy to be with Sean again, knowing he loved her just as much as she loved him.

"Come on, we're goin' to a movie." Sean commanded.

"Sean, wait a minute! Are you really okay?" Emma urged him.

"Emma, I'm fine. Come on." Sean promised, toying with a strand of her hair.

"Okay…" she said as they both exited the car.

"So Ellie, I heard about you designing some stuff for the upcoming stuff at school." Jimmy said, giving her every piece of his attention.

"Um yeah, but they're not so good really." She nodded her head.

"They are too hon. I've seen you drawing in your sketch book all the time. You should show 'em off a little." Paige countered.

"Oh, so Ellie's got like a fear of her own art?" Spinner teased.

"No, they just suck." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"No they don't El. I've seen your stuff in class and they're pretty cool." Craig said back.

"Whatever." She sighed.

"Whoa, Spin, what time is it?" Alex snapped out of her own thoughts.

"Uh, 2:30." He answered.

"Whoa, we've gotta go. Catch you guys at Sean and Jay's!" Alex hopped up, grabbing Paige.

"Slow down hon, I'm coming." Paige blushed lightly.

"Where are they off to in such a rush?" Craig asked.

"Work." Marco answered.

"Which reminds me—I gotta go pick up Hazel." Jimmy remembered.

"I'll go with—I gotta go see my Mom." Marco volunteered.

"Thanks man—later guys." Jimmy prepares to go.

"Later guys." Marco said as well.

Alex, Paige, Jimmy, and Marco all left the Dot at the same time, leaving behind Spinner who was working, Ellie, and Craig.


	4. Runaway

Sean and Emma left the theatre walking really close to each other

Sean and Emma left the theatre walking really close to each other. In fact, Emma's head was on Sean's shoulder and his arm was gripped around her waist. Before leaving, Emma finished her pop.

When done, her eyes searched for a recycling bin. The closest one to them was next to a pole, by the concession stand. Because Alex and Paige's backs were turned, Sean and Emma didn't know they were on shift.

"Holy shit, _that's_ not Sean and Ellie!" Alex yelled sarcastically.

"Shit!" Sean murmured.

Emma's whole body turned as pale as a ghost. At this moment in time, she was actually embarrassed at being with Sean Cameron.

"Run!" they whispered to each other.

They tried to look casual as they power-walked out of the theatre quickly.

Poor Sean, he was lost in love with Emma, but he really didn't want to hurt Ellie. And poor Emma felt shitty because she knew it as wrong to be seen with him a day after his breakup, but she couldn't help herself after so many months without him.

"Emma I'm sorry." He said softly after they were in his car.

"It's okay Sean. It's not your fault." She said to him.

"It is, I should've seen it coming…Damn, I'm so stupid!" Sean yelled, slamming his fist on the steering wheel.

"Sean, you're not stupid. You're just hurting…" Emma whispered, then kissing him. She put a hand on his cheek and stroked his angry face.

"I love you."

"El, where ya goin'?" Marco asked, looking up from the TV screen.

"I gotta go check on my mom." She answered, grabbing her black jacket and putting it on.

"Be back in time for the party?" Marco questioned.

"I'll call if something happens." She promised, leaving the house.

Before closing the front door, Ellie saw that it had begun snowing. She quickly rushed back inside and closed the door. She hurried into her room for some winter gear.

She opened her closet and grabbed a black hat, red coat, and black gloves. After shacking up for the new winter weather, she left once again.

"You need a car?" Marco caught her before she was completely gone.

"Yeah, thanks." She nodded as Marco tossed her his car keys.

Ellie closed the door behind her and made her way to Marco's car quickly. She started the car and took the quickest way possible to her mother's place. There was no way she was getting snowed in at her mother's house.

"Hey Mom." Ellie said, walking into her mother's living room.

The TV and lights were on, but no sign of her mother.

"Mom! I bought the stuff you wanted!" Ellie yelled, approaching her mom's bedroom door. Before going in, she could hear the sounds of her mother and a mysterious man having sex.

Ellie cringed at the thought of her mom with anyone and hurried into the kitchen. She put the three grocery bags she brought with her on the counter and started to leave.

"Hold on a minute dear." A man called after Ellie when she was about to open the front door.

She turned around reluctantly, facing a man who appeared to be in his mid 30s.

"You must be Eleanor." He smiled, his eyes sparkling.

"It's Ellie." She lowered her eyebrows sharply.

"Don't be rude Eleanor." Ellie's mother came out of her room.

"This another one of your two-night stands?" Ellie rolled her eyes.

Ever since Ellie's mother, Nora Benson, had given up on drinking, she turned to sex as a substitute.

"No, if you must know. Darren and I are in love." Nora snapped.

He nodded his head, agreeing with her, and kissing her on the neck.

"Yeah, right Mom. I dropped your stuff off in the kitchen. I gotta go." Ellie huffed.

"Why so soon Ellie? Stay awhile." Darren complained drunkenly.

"Oh, don't call her that. And yes, stay awhile **Eleanor**." Nora added, motioning for her daughter to sit down.

"…Fine." Ellie growled, sitting down on the couch across form her mother and Darren. She hated it here, already—just like she use to.

Sean and Emma walked in his place in the midst of making out.

"Sean Cameron, you handsome devil!" Jay laughed as he was busy setting up a music system.

"Jay, what the hell are you doing?" Sean demanded.

"Dude, we're throwing you a party." Jay said coolly.

"No way man, I don't want one." Sean responded, growing angry.

"You're too late man. Everyone'll be here in about two hours." Jay shook his head.

"Sean, don't fight it. It might be fun, who knows?" Emma tempted.

"You're not in on this are you?" he stared at her.

"No, I had no clue." Emma swore.

"...Forget it, whatever." Sean shrugged.

"I guess Greenpeace can support something besides the Earth." Jay said under his breath.

He and a few of his friends continued to set up for Sean's unexpected fling. Sean looked at Emma who was probably freezing form the outside weather. All they had were light jackets and as time passed, it began to snow harder. He felt guilty for her being this cold. She never actually said she wanted to go to a movie with him.

"Come on." He said, pulling Emma by her arm. Sean took her into his room and closed the door behind them.

"Sean, you don't have to—"

He put his arm tightly around her and kissed her. Just as he thought, Emma's skin was freezing.

"I'm sorry…" Sean whispered softly.

"For what?" she mumbled, massaging his back with her right arm.

He never answered her and continued to kiss her softly.

Ellie's eyes shot to the clock hanging up in the dining room. She had an hour until that stupid party and was still at her stupid mother's house.

"Where are you off to Eleanor?" Nora demanded.

"I'm going home—and stop calling me Eleanor." Ellie said firmly.

"Eleanor, you will not go anywhere until I say you can!" Nora yelled, following after her.

Ellie was the door about to open it, when her mother grabbed her arm. She turned around quickly and angrily. What the hell was her mother on now? Dope? Speed? Marijuana?

"Stop grabbing me!" Ellie screamed, breaking her mother's grab.

But Nora couldn't seem to understand and continued to grab her defiant daughter. Ellie knew the only thing she could do to get free for good was strike her mom. So she did, causing her mother to fall against a wall.

"Don't grab me anymore!" Ellie screeched when she hit her.

After the slap to her mom's face, Ellie quickly fled the scene while Darren rushed to Nora's side. Ellie knew she'd be fine. It was self-defense, wasn't it? She told her mother not to grab her repeatedly and Nora wouldn't quit.


	5. It's Go Time!

"El, you're back." Marco looked up from the couch.

"Yeah, what's up?" Ellie asks, taking her boots and her coat off. Once all of her winter gear is off, she heads striaght for the chair next to the couch and flops into it. After curling her legs up, she lies her head on the arm facing Marco's head.

"So, how's your mom?" he asks after she gets settled in.

"She's suppose to still be 'playing the field'." Ellie's eyes roll.

"I suppose it's better than a drinking problem?" Marco says helpfully.

"Well yeah, it is. But that doesn't mean it isn't annoying." Ellie sighs.

"You got that right. I hate seeing you so depressed like this El. But trust me, your mom loves you. She'll get over this phase." Marco sits up.

"You didn't shower yet, did you?" Ellie changes the subject, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm on that right now. I might be awhile, so you can head out without me." he nods, getting off of the couch.

"Relax. Paige and Alex should be here in a minute, so I figured we'd just all go over together." Ellie half-smiles. She continues watching mindless television as Marco heads for his room to prepare for a shower. Eventually getting sucked into a Johnny Depp movie, Ellie manages to forget about hitting her mother. For the time being.

"You're _sure _it wasn't Ellie hon, because you know you need glasses anyway, right?" Paige asks as she and Alex set up for the next standees' shift.

"Swear." Alex nods her head, reaching for Paige's purse. She opens it and reaches in for her car keys as they leave out and in walks Heather Synclaire and one of her sisters.

"Ugh, it's one thing if you and me work here. But I can't _believe_ Heather Synclaire and her bratty little sister are working here now too." Paige gawks.

"Hey, I wouldn't care if _Paris Hilton _and _her sister_ worked here--Just as long as we get off. Meeri is a pain in the ass." Alex responds, rubbing her ass for dramatic effect.

"I guess you're right. And you do have a cute ass hon." Paige smiles seductively, nestling her head on Alex's shoulder as they head out into the cold, "So what are you thinking about Sean right now?"

"I don't know babe. You think we should tell El?" Alex shrugs as she and Paige are almost at their car, even though it's really Paige's. Alex takes the wheel.

"No way. At least not yet. We don't want El to have another breakdown or a suicide scare, do we?" Paige advises.

"I guess you have a point. And if I know Sean the way I think I do, I'm pretty sure he'll take care of it." Alex sighs.

"There. Problem solved." Paige says in satisfaction.

"Thanks babe." Alex half-smiles as she pulls out of the mall's parking lot.

"No problem hon." Paige nods.

"So about that remark about my butt..." Alex raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, hon. You know what I mean. You're an absolute hottie." Paige smiles harder, leaning over and smooching Alex.

"I love you." Alex murmurs, post-kiss.

"Sean, what if Ellie shows up tonight?" Emma whispers, lying her head on Sean's bare chest.

"It'll be fine. I told you, Ellie's a tough chick." Sean responds, streaming his fingers through Emma's hair.

"You sure everything'll be okay?" Emma pleads, pulling the blanket she's under closer up to secure her body. Sean isn't under the blanket and continues to massage Emma's scalp.

"Emma, Ellie is okay. She took everything really well. It even sort of shocked me." he assures her.

"Okay." she sighs. Just then, there's a knock at Sean's door.

"Yo lovebirds, get out here! Party's starting!" Jay yells.

"...Be out in a sec Jay!" Emma replies, yelling as well. Jay walks away from the door rolling his eyes the way he always did whenever Emma spoke.

He lights a cigarrette as people pour through the front door. By the time 10 minutes pass, people were already comfortable. So far, there was Spinner, Amy, Jimmy, Hazel, Craig, Manny, Peter, and Darcy, plus a few gangs of Jay's friends. Though Amy and Manny were there with Spinner and Craig, they took upon themselves to play eye-tag with a few of the unknown males. This was until Amy spotted Jay. She still wanted him. Badly. Beyond obsession. She changed her whole focus to him and him only.

Paige and Alex walked into their home with their teeth practically chattering.

"Shit, it's freezing out there!" Alex complained.

Paige, for the first time, doesn't say a thing.

"Ohh, you poor things!" Marco teases, glancing at them from the kitchen with Ellie at his side. They were both drinking freshly made tea with lemon squares made by Mama Del Rossi.

"Drinking hot tea and eating Mama Del Rossi lemon bars isn't in anymore hons. Didn't you know?" Paige finally speaks.

"You know, you guys can have some...But we were suppose to be at Jay's almost 30 minutes ago." Marco continues to taunt.

"Hellooo, haven't you heard of fashionably late?" Paige replies.

"Paige, we'll argue with them later! Just get me outta this work crap!" Alex urges, pulling Paige into their shared room.

"Marco, who knew you could be so...Well, cruel? I like it." Ellie smirks as she puts away the container of lemon squares.

"Thank you El. So, you gonna be okay at this thing?" Marco questions thoughtfully.

"Marco I'll be fine." Ellie promises.

That's when Alex sneaks out of her room in a new outfit, completely unheard. Deciding on trying to dig up some dirt, she doesn't move and listens in on Marco and Ellie's conversation.

"You look worried El." Marco sighs.

"I know...It's just that, I know Sean's gonna be there with Emma. Which means Manny is gonna be there. And probably Hazel" Ellie groans.

Alex silently groans along with her. She hated both of those bitches as well. And let's face facts, Alex and Emma were never best friends from the start.

"Forget about Manny and Hazel! And what happened to you forgetting the Sean and Emma affair?" Marco whines.

"I was until you said anything! I mean really, I just keep thinking that Sean and Emma, plus me, plus Manny _and_ Hazel equals police cars, loud sirens, blood, gore..." Ellie explained, dropping her head onto the kitchen table.

"Okay, new plan. You stay away from Emma, Manny, and Hazel. Everything will be fine and there'll be no scene from a Freddy Krueger movie." Marco concludes.

"What are you two talking about?" Alex bursts into the kitchen.

"Nothing, where's Paige?" Ellie quickly changes the subject.

"Of course Ms. Preppy herself had to analyze every bit of her wardrobe." Alex sneers.

"Just because I'm in the other room doesn't magically make me deaf hon!" Paige yells. This makes Marco and Ellie laugh a little.

"Back to the point, what were you two talking about?" Alex interrogates.

"Um, we were just talking about Jay's--"

"Marco, could you come here for a sec hon?" Paige interrupts, still in the other room.

"How can I help you Paige?" Marco asks, scurrying to her room, unable to signal Ellie any hidden messages.

"Ellie?" Alex prompts. She knew just what to look for in Ellie in order to tell if she was lying or not.

"Okay, all we were saying was that--"

"Liar, you guys were talking about Sean and Emma! Tell me I'm right!" Alex interrupts, causing Ellie to back away slightly.

"Alex, are you trying to pull something out of me?" Ellie mumbles.

"Look, I just wanted to make sure that you knew, okay?" Alex spats.

"Wait a sec, know what? What're you talking about?" Ellie asks.

"...Look, I saw Sean at the theatre tonight, with Emma and they looked pretty tight, you know? I just wanted to make sure you two were done or whatever." Alex explains.

"Paige knows too?" Ellie's eyes widen.

"Not really. Paige didn't really take a hint. I was the one who spotted them." Alex answers quietly, just in case.

"Um, thanks." Ellie says as her thoughts begin to race.

"Don't mention it." Alex finishes.

"Don't mention what?" Paige enters the kitchen.

"Don't mention that I betted that you'd look like Barbie--and you do!" Alex teases, even though she's lying through her teeth.

"Oh please hon! Barbie dresses so _drab _compared to Paige Michaelchuk." Paige rolls her eyes, admiring her own outfit.

"Can we go _now_?" Marco begs, showing up behind Paige.

"Okay, let's go." Alex says.


End file.
